Wintertime Love
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru gets back to the cabin where Kabuto is waiting for him at. OroKabu, yaoi, pure smut. Kinky.


Title- Wintertime Love  
Author- OroKabuLover  
Rating- M  
Disclaimer- Orochimaru x Kabuto smut. I do not own Orochimaru nor Kabuto.

Wintertime Love

The Sannin walked inside and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Cold outside my Lord?" Kabuto asked from the kitchen.

"As always." Orochimaru replied. He had decided that he grew bored with the hideout he was staying at, and decided to go to a small home in the Land of Snow, which suited Christmas time perfectly.

He removed his black gloves quickly.

"There is a basket there for your outerwear, I will dry them." Kabuto smiled. Orochimaru nodded and dropped the wet gloves into the small basket before peeling off his scarf, which was followed by his long black coat.

He sighed and sat down as he removed his black winter boots, which were now white and wet from the snow.

"There is an ice storm coming tonight." He told his medic.

"I will put extra wood into the fire this evening then." Kabuto smiled as he carried a black mug over and set it in front of the Sannin, whom smiled. "It's still hot, so be careful." The teen chided, remembering the last time Orochimaru had hot cocoa and burnt himself.

"I will be." The Otokage replied as he blew on the drink, cooling it down.

"I got more candy canes."

"Good." Orochimaru said as he sipped carefully at his hot cocoa.

"I missed you." Kabuto smiled.

"I missed you too." Orochimaru smiled gently back as the medic walked over to him.

"I really missed you." The medic chuckled as he kissed his Master, licking his pale lips.

"I can tell where this is going." Orochimaru chuckled as he set his drink on the table and stood up. Kabuto blushed and took the Sannin's still slightly-cold hand and led him into the bedroom.

The Sannin smiled as he pushed the young subordinate onto the bed, quickly climbing onto him. "Let me show you how much I missed you." The elder said as he pressed his lips to Kabuto's, kissing him roughly.  
Kabuto's blush darkened as he wrapped his arms up over the Sannin's shoulders, running his hands through his Master's pitch black hair.

Kabuto moaned softly as pale lips left his and kissed at his neck before slowly sucking on it, leaving a purple mark. Orochimaru snickered as he pulled his lips away from his lovers neck, admiring the mark that he had created. He quickly sat up and removed Kabuto's pants. The medic gasped as his cock was released from it's confines, standing proudly for his Master. "It seems you aren't the only one who missed me." The Sannin teased as he began to slowly stroke Kabuto, causing the teen to moan out loudly.

"O-Ohhh, Orochi... Maru Sama~" he moaned out, the sounds filling the Sannin's ears. Orochimaru smiled as he looked over and saw the small mug filled with candy canes. His smile widened as he reached over and grabbed one. "N-Now?" Kabuto asked.

"You will see~" The Sannin teased as he snapped the curved tip off easily and bent down, flicking his tongue over the tip of the medics cock.

"M-Master!" The silver-haired teen moaned out as his eyes pinched closed and his back arched. The Sannin chuckled and placed the now-straightened candy cane along the bottom of his lovers shaft. Kabuto lied there, waiting for his Master to continue his actions. Orochimaru leant down and gently took the tip into his mouth, smiling as he also got the tip of the peppermint along his tongue.

The teen moaned loudly, bucking his hips upward, desperate for more. The Snake Lord gently moved his head down, slowly taking the medics cock into his mouth and eventually his throat. "S-So warm~!" Kabuto moaned out as he felt his Master's mouth and throat encase his cock completely. The Sannin pulled his head up to the point where only the tip remained in his mouth before quickly forcing his head down, causing Kabuto's dick to glide down his throat.

The teen threw his head back and cried out loudly. "M-Master~!" Orochimaru smiled as he felt the teens hands on the back of his head, guiding his head to repeat his most recent actions quicker and harder.  
The teen tangled his fingers in the Sannin's raven hair, forcing the Snake Lord's head closer to him, causing his cock to glide from the tip of Orochimaru's tongue to the back of his throat in just a few short seconds. The medics breaths quickly turned into lust-filled pants. "M-My Lord... I-I'm gonna... C-cum!" he cried out, his mouth hanging open from the constant moans and pants.

The Sannin bobbed his head faster and sucked harder. The teens back arched and his hands pulled at Orochimaru's hair as he moaned loudly, climaxing into his Master's awaiting mouth. The Otokake quickly swallowed it down.

"Mmmmm, Peppermint~" he chuckled as he sat back up, the red swirls on the stick were faded into a slight pink, which was barely visible in some places. Orochimaru quickly got off of the bed and undressed as Kabuto removed his shirt.

Kabuto blushed once again as the Sannin pushed his legs apart and got in between them. "Ready to begin?" Orochimaru asked and the medic closed his eyes, nodding, preparation was usually his least favorite thing to do, it was painful, it took too long to do, and the Sannin loved to tease him.

He gasped loudly as he felt something thin enter him. "Let's see if your hole likes peppermint as much as I do." Orochimaru chuckled, causing his Uke to blush darkly.  
Kabuto arched his back sharply as he felt the Sannin's tongue swirling around his hole. "Careful, too much of that, and you will break it, I am sure that would hurt." Orochimaru chided at him, causing the medic to nod, knowing he was right.

The teen moaned softly as he felt the Sannin push the stick into his hole and let go of it, smiling as he watched Kabuto's muscles push it out, causing it to land on the bed. "I don't think your hole likes them... Let's check again." Orochimaru smiled as he pushed it back in.

"A-Aaah!" Kabuto moaned out as the Sannin pressed his finger against his hole, pushing the peppermint completely in, smiling happily when he pulled his finger back and couldn't see the peppermint stick.

"Mmmmm." The Sannin moaned softly as he leaned over and licked against the teens quivering hole. "Tastes delicious~" he chuckled as he licked over it repeatedly, enjoying the aftertaste of the candy. Kabuto blushed and groaned loudly, the sensation of his Masters tongue wanted him to relax, but he knew his Master wanted him to keep the candy in him, causing him to force his body against his will to hold it in, being careful not to squeeze too hard, not wanting to break it.

He gasped loudly as he heard another snap, waiting for the pain to hit him. "Relax, that was me." Orochimaru explained as he shoved another stick into him, causing the medic to moan out loudly. Kabuto sighed in relief, glad that it was Orochimaru causing the sound and not himself. "You can let it go now." Orochimaru instructed and Kabuto nodded, releasing his muscles.

The Sannin smiled and watched as both of the sticks started sliding out, only to be pushed back in quickly.  
Kabuto moaned loudly as his lover began to thrust the candy sticks in and out of his hole. "Mmm~ delicious aren't they?" The teen nodded and jumped slightly as he heard another one. "Me again." Orochimaru chuckled. Kabuto moaned louder as he felt another one slide into him, stretching him even further.

The Sannin chuckled as he thrusted all three of the candies in and out of his subordinates tight hole.

"M-Master... I-I need you n-now!" the teen whined.

"Very well." Orochimaru smiled and pulled the sticks from his lovers hole, causing his Uke to whimper at the loss. "One more thing." The Sannin smiled as he leant down and licked against Kabuto's slightly gaping hole, gently slipping his tongue inside.

"M-Master!" Kabuto cried out in pleasure, knowing it wasn't clean nor sanitary, but it felt amazing.  
Orochimaru sat back up.

"Absolutely delicious Kabuto." He smiled as he moved closer in-between his secret lover's legs. Kabuto spread his legs further open and wrapped them around his Masters waist. The Sannin looked down at the medic, whom smiled and nodded. Orochimaru smiled back and gently pushed his cock into Kabuto, whom moaned loudly. The Sannin moaned as he sheathed himself into his subordinates tight canal. "Tight as always." Orochimaru smiled.

"And you are bigger and thicker than I remember." Kabuto moaned loudly as his Seme pulled out and pushed back in. "O-Oh Kami!" Kabuto cried out as the Sannin repeated his actions. "A-Ahhh!" The medic moaned loudly.

Orochimaru snickered as he thrusted in, watching as Kabuto arched his back off of the bed and moaned louder. "D-Do that again Master!" The subordinate pleaded.

"As you wish." The Sannin complied and thrusted in harder and faster, hitting Kabuto's prostate every time. Tears of pleasure ran down the teen's flushed cheeks.

"M-My Lord... I-I'm gon-na cum!"

"M-Me too..." The Sannin groaned out, holding back his release. Ribbons of white shot onto Kabuto's chest as the Sannin slammed against his prostate once again, pushing the teen over the cliff, plunging him into an orgasmic high. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru cried out as he shot his cum deep into the medics tight hole.  
The two stayed there for a few moments, waiting for their vision to return and their minds to bring them back to their senses. Kabuto moaned softly as his Seme pulled out of him, pulling some of his Masters essence with it.

The Snake Master lied down beside Kabuto on the bed, their chests heaving, their breaths coming out in short pants.

"Amazing as always." The medic smiled as he placed his head on his lovers pale chest.

"Indeed." He said as he ran his fingers through silver hair. "I think it's hot enough in here... We won't need extra firewood." Kabuto nodded, agreeing with his Lord, his eyes closed.

"Good night." Kabuto muttered before falling asleep.

"Good night my Love." Orochimaru whispered back as he pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep.


End file.
